


double suicide

by fruitrollup23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitrollup23/pseuds/fruitrollup23
Summary: hhhhhhhggggghhnnghdjn tw for suicide n suicidal thoughts-----/edit ---ARE YALL OKAY WHY ARE PPL READING THIS PLEASEMEMDNFBBDNDNFN
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	double suicide

it was a calm night and two girls were sitting near the ocean after a long night of drinking. one was blonde and moderately petite, the other relatively tall with short brown hair.

historia looked over at her girlfriend under the pale moonlight and smirked. ymir turned towards her and winked "like what you see?" historia tilted her head down and blushed slightly in response. "awh come here" said ymir.

she grabbed her by the small of her back and positioned her so that she was straddling her hips. once situated, she planted a soft kiss on the bridge of historia's nose, smiling into the kiss. historia just kinda became flustered and grumbled idk. the blonde decided she liked what was happening and happily brought her head up to kiss ymir. [im not gonna describe the kiss 😐]

when their lips parted, ymir took the opportunity slide her hands under the blonde's shirt, eliciting a small gasp from historia. [time skip wahoo~ i cant write smut im sry it makes me cringe‼️‼️‼️]

#########################

ymirs hands were now resting gently on historia's hips. and she slightly picked her up and brought her closer so that their bodies were flush with one another. the smaller girl sighed and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, eyes closing after a bit.

a couple minutes pass by, filled with comfortable silence, until ymir speaks up "we should jump together" her words slightly slurred bc she was shitface drunk lmao

historia perks up thinking of how much she genuinely desires that, falling into darkness with the love of her life, the air filled with sadness and lust.

ymir's laugh brings her out of her thoughts; "man, youre really considering it arent you" historia slightly nodded, still blankly staring off into the dark ocean, noting the view and how she my not live to see it tomorrow.

her girlfribd pulls her out of her thoughts once again by bringing her face close on her neck, so close that historia could feel her warm breath washing over her skin, making her shiver slightly. "is this okay?" historia nods. ymir starts planting open mouthed butterfly kisses on her neck, until she finds a particularly sensitive spot. she begins to suck on it, making historia exhale and lift her head up.

ymir brings her head up from her neck and kisses her cheekbone. "it really is pretty isnt it?" "hm" was all historia could say; she was still thinking about the half-joke ymir had cracked a few minutes earlier, and how much she actually wanted to jump with her. ymir stands up and fucking pushes her off the cliff, jumping after her, both of them make eye contact and see eachother smiling wildly as they plunge closer and closer to their deaths. the end heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK


End file.
